disneyskickinitfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Kim Crawford
Welcome Hi, welcome to Kickin' It Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Kim Crawford page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Mordecaiandtherigbys (Talk) 19:05, October 31, 2011 Question Hi. I'm wondering, are you the REAL Olivia Holt on Wikia? I'm really curious. And if you are, or not, do you actually ''read my messages? 10:52, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Questions I think ur HOT.Do u like Leo Howard?Why did u choose to be in Kickin It?I'm asking too many questions,right? 10:52, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Was that last message on my page from you? Because i think u forgot your signature. if it was from you... YES I SAW IT AND IT ROCKS!!!!!!!!!! Somebodycool1111 (aka Random) Happy Thanksgiving!!!!!! Who are you thankful for??? 19:15, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey check out the leolivia page that I made :) hey im the alpha team guy, sorry i never loged in i feel kind of wierd you knowing what i look like but me not knowing what you look like please leave me a message with a pic or video... btw i havent gotten time to call her.... yetNotubsessedlikeeveryoneelseonthiswiki777 03:18, November 17, 2011 (UTC) hey! haha thanks for asking ^.^ i don't really know whitch is better, but i think kung fu is prettier to look at.and karate is Japanese and kung fu chinese. hahaha, well one thing i could tell you, karate is one fighting style with one and the same moves, and kung fu is like 20 differend styles with all differend movements. for example the BaGua (circlewalking) is a style everything has bin done in circle movements while shaolin is agressive and direct XD but you have to see for yourself what fits better to you :p Emielheppe 19:12, November 21, 2011 (UTC)emielheppe BTW i saw your website and, r'u writing story's about them?? love to read one acctually XD i'll try'd to write one but it won't go to well yet.... sadly... well hear ya XD Emielheppe 19:33, November 21, 2011 (UTC)emielheppe Heyy haha from what i believe, Both Leo howard and some sensei at the set where learning her karate, but she can't do it well yet if you'll check on Youtube haha. and about those movements, haha there kinda the same but (maybe you know jackie chan?) is prettier to look at :P i do it for 4 years now and i can say if you get the hang of it, its really easy, but if i wanna do a karate thing, well,,,, that totaly went wrong XD okay then, well haha i am from the Netherlands so i'm not a word wizard either so it's not that big of a deal XD and about age, haha well i know people of the age of 7 so i can handle a lot :P hey school examens ey, haha well just an offer but if i can help you, just ask me XD and i will do the same if i put a story online :P haha Emielheppe 15:30, November 22, 2011 (UTC) hahaha well i'm a BIGG fan of him too and indeed he's doeing kung fu! haha only in a funny way XD I dont really know what is easier, but i know that if you do one, you've got a big deal practicing the other as well :D hahaha personaly i think kung fu is easyer to learn. but thats my meaning XD you're 11? ^.^ well i think it's a good age actually, my oldest little brother is about the same age, so it won't hold me back from talking to you :-) well i'm a litlle older than that hahaha but if you wanna know is the question... haha ^.^ Emielheppe 17:19, November 22, 2011 (UTC) hahaha yeah he's amazing XD he's my example hahaha haha well i didn't see the grammar just jet ^.^ haha well i'll give it to you, i really thought you where 14 indeed :P haha but that doesn't matter right, age is just a number :P haha no kung fu panda is just fake haha (jackie chan is that funny monkey in english) i mean what the sifu of that panda bear does blowing all candles with just one move... FAKEEEE hahaha well i'm already a sifu too (like a rank of a black belt and premitted to give lessons :P) Emielheppe 18:47, November 22, 2011 (UTC) hahaha very good question haha, ecxually i have no idea... all i know is that the chinese watching the animals and studying those movements themselves to defend themselves haha. the form i'll use is known for its 5 animal style.. tiger, leopard, snake, crane and the dragon (don't know how they study that one?!?) hahaha really? haha everyone say's i'll be 16, but maybe if you look at my picture, (i am the one whearing purple, i've got something with that color XD) you can see i'm even older hahaha do you beleave me when i told you i'm 19??? Emielheppe 20:19, November 22, 2011 (UTC) well that isn't so bad? i mean we all have a pretty white skin so we here in NL should be vampires all the way :P hahaha well i really a'm 19 haha but it's just so that i love to watch great series and discuss them hahaha. thanks for the kind words about my brothers :P (althow they can get really anoying sometimes) well my mother has brown hair but she painted it. well iv'e got dark brown eyes if you wanna know haha. and i think beeing a brunette is really cool. well... euhh... most of the times i fall for brunettes haha :P hey do you have facebook by any chance?? Emielheppe 16:09, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Hahaha i know right.. well treir sweet but sometimes i would lock them in a closet or something like that. (not that i do that XD) well here it's ectually rear having a brown body and something. haha well all i can say is don't be embarrased with that fact :-) haha everyone like's those series!! i mean both kickin it, victorius and i'm in the band where al genius XD hahaha. well i don't have twitter,, but msn i actually do haha. well okay, i should wait for that then haha. Emielheppe 17:34, November 23, 2011 (UTC) haha weel i prefer white before black :-) of course it's pretty. i mean if we where all the same, ...well .. then life get's boring. haha. well my msn name is emielheppe@live.nl, i know a little boring as well haha but i don't mind :P yeah ICarly is also a great serie! but, i thought sam already love's freddo? haha. further do i like BTR (Big time Rush) and pair of kings haha well cant wait for Saturday then hihi :D haha a tell ya it's really handy :p purple is my favorite colour as well BTW :P Emielheppe 15:20, November 24, 2011 (UTC) haha well it's not really special, it's just handy to let others see who's the real you. + you can share photo's and vidio's of yourselve and that stuff. i like that hahaha. yeah i knew it! haha they where haha. i've heard something like that but well everything here is slow (altho jesterday was clash of titans in dutch on tv?!) so i think thats still coming over.. hahaha haha i know most boy's love blue and red and that colours... truth is, i don't like that colours as much as other people do. (well i like blue as well but not as much as purple :P) haha well the half of my room is purple and my shirts are to. i think i'm obsessed XD hahaha. ow no worry's about language, cuz i'm writing in dutch as well haha and maybe you can teach me some words haha Emielheppe 16:17, November 24, 2011 (UTC) wahahaha i totally understand you haha. my mom always takes red for me and says that it's looking fantastic, but between you and me, i sereously dispise that colour... well sometimes it's nice... haha i think pink's the same haha. well further, i like yellow a lot as well. don't know why :P oh gosh haha are you really gonna create one on your own? haha well it isn't as difficult as you think. haha haha yeah i know, Netherlands is indeed much quicker than that, Icarly is halfway season 4 but kickin it is actually at clash of the titans!! how, don't have a clue?! also BTR is halfway of the second season and victorius as well... okee with pleasure i will teach you dutch haha but they said it's a bit difficult. well your english is good so i think shis will work too ^.^ haha (your english is really good! did ya get lesson from your 6th?) Emielheppe 19:46, November 24, 2011 (UTC) thats what i think GUYS THOSE COLOURS ARE HORRIBLE! haha well looks like here it isn't too bad after all. haha well i'm surprised hahaha i mean my brother is 12 andhe can't speak any word english jet... it's for him even hard to learn dutch... (sucha kid..) well i've gotta be honest but ahhh.. i know further german and czesk as well, so if you teach me greek thats my 5th language hahaha. but thats so becouse family of mine lives in the czesk republick. and i'll get german lessons in school. (no offence germans but the language not pretty) but yeah i can tell, you must have feeling for languages :D haha great!!! Emielheppe 20:22, November 24, 2011 (UTC) um,hi.......... im new to all this,but not to Kickin' It... I just came here to see a bit of background info on Kim,and I thought you were her. Sorry. if you respond my chat,you can call me kelsey,i just love that name! -Kels ♥ hi Again. im just here to chat... with anyone who's here. plz respond me and my chats,im so bored!! Oh yeah; if youre going to send me a message,send it to Kelsey! that's me!! 02:57, November 25, 2011 (UTC)Kels 02:57, November 25, 2011 (UTC) don't need to feel bad.. he act's like a kid off 2 years old. (NOT KIDDIN) + that picture is taken in 2010 haha russian ey, wow.an aunt of me can speak russian but she never uses it :P well i've got also a teacher spanish and after school i wanna learn italian :P hahaha enough languages by then hahaha :D But seriously i'd rather talk to you instead of my brother. hahaha hope that cheers you up? :P by the way what your name on fanfic? and your real name? :P Emielheppe 09:30, November 25, 2011 (UTC) age sure is ^.^ ahaa so thats how you became to learn russian?! (still inpressed :P) haha well i know a few words italian (not if ya can do anything with it :P) haha : ascolta il tuo cuore (always listen to your heart) state amore (i love you) buongiorno (hello) buon appetito (haha 3 time guess? XD) haha and a few of those :P i think i'ts a beautiful name, with italian flavour in it. my name ''Emiel" is a Swedish name, but i won't picked that name out for my childeren if i had to choose :P (just to be clear i don't have them XD) my mom like rare name's. my brothers are called Thom (dutch name XD) Alec (French) and Twan (basicly German) haha well i've gotta tell you, my family used to come from Germany and another part of Spain. but that happened like ages ago! well haha i can teach right away if you want to :P e few basics :P goede morgen - good morning goede middag - good afternoon goede avond - good evening mijn naam is - my name is ik ben ... jaar oud - i am ... years old hoe is het met u? - how are you doing? tot de volgende keer - till next time haha i can give you more, but a few at a time is best i think XD well hahanow you may teach me some greek :P Emielheppe 17:09, November 25, 2011 (UTC) well it's a bit heard... in Dutch where blessed with a language with a few tone's that won't exist in the rest of the world... for example the G.. in normal lanuages you say letterly GIE but in dutch is our G hard like the roar from a lion. so then you'll get GEE! and make it sound hard :P i know it's a hard job doing it but after some trying you'll get the hang of it ^.^ okay i'll put some simple Dutch words below for practice ^.^ further, yes alomst all word's you can say exactly as it's written. only the word avond not totally :P you'll say there Aavont. ^.^ wow, those words seem pretty difficult indeed but i am a fast learner indeed ^.^ give me a few days and i can say kalimera and kalinixta to you :D i'll try to do that on msn as well deal? :P but i'll asked you the same thing, do you say it like its spelled? haha yeah i'm a little to young to have children already haha, well thanks haha, well thanks haha well my name is seen a lot in france these days... well yeah hahaha. my mom called Marga (again with the hard G) but i don't have a father.. my former stephfather called Michiel (the ch can also to be used a G but this one you can form also as a SJ tone) but i don't see him anymore :P haha yeah Thom and Twan you spell exactly as its written. Alec you spell as AAlek. haha don't underestimate your language! i think i'ts cool to see! make's me think of the sun and beach somehow haha (i live at the beach as well but still makes me think of it :P) dag - day ik vind je aardig / ik mag jou - i like you (both mean the same) ik ben verliefd op jou - i love you (just in case :P) (this one is not really required, couse most people here say that in English anyway) huis - house Nederland (you say Neederlant) - The Netherlands Griekenland (hard G) - Greece Engeland - England (here you need to speak the second E in engEland to sound just as the first one :P) i know they are pretty hard to begin with, but i know it is exiting to learn another language. esspecially when you could learn your language to that same person as well ^.^ wow these ar many words :P hahaha Emielheppe 00:31, November 26, 2011 (UTC) it''s a difficult letter in dutch. the English people think we Dutchmans have a throat disease.... haha well it's even a little harder then that name... i think the best link is is the roar of a lion or the growl of a dog to be easy :P haha no dutch is a language apart. denmark is a skandinavian laguage, like swedish and nordish XD dutch sounds very differend. i know it's confusing. haha well don't worry, you can say your name how you like it ^.^ now one care's haha. well in here it's differend. tons of accents. confusing :P but i'll try only the original language if you don't mind ^.^ yeah it sure is haha. well i haven't met my real father at all. he left when i was 1 year old. he just dissapeard. and same like you, i don't have to meet him at all. and 2 years ago my mom broke up with my stepfather as well. but we'll have to stay in contact with him. couse of my brothers XD haha yeah i know that movie but there my mane is spelled Emile XD and thats french :P why you don't live at the beach?? well at the moment i'm not lucky at all haha becouse it's 11 degrees here at the coast... but last week it was even -5 degrees... pretty cold ey haha :P so you guys say Netherlands just as the countryside besides Germany and Belgium? :P wow i'm honoured :P haha just like in greek, in the netherlands you have to speak every letter very clear.. i know it could be difficult and if you don't understand something, you can ask me :P Emielheppe 11:59, November 26, 2011 (UTC) hey just noticed, your birthday is just a little before mine :P yeah a saw it! GREAT haha. srry i don't speak denish... but youre amazing the way you are. common, not everyone speaks russian.. haha i? mis my stepfather? i am the reason they broke up... so i don't mis him a bit.. but i'm glad your parends love each other ^.^ haha yeah well i still think it's a beautiful name ^.^ no matter what accent you pass at it :$ :P yeah it's cold indeed but at leas one thing. it snows at christmas sometimes :P haha yeah we live close to the beach either. like 1 mile away.. that's a little strange.. Poland in the netherlands? but wait.. what about Germany in between? weird.... well no matter haha you can call it whatever you want :D but down country's is indeed a good name since the netherlands is flat ^.^ and below sea level ^.^ well you should visit it when you can ^.^ okay teacher i promise i will ^.^ haha and sorry for that little joke :P i think i've gone little to far :P Emielheppe 13:01, November 26, 2011 (UTC) hahaha yours is 18 December and mine 9 days after XD to be correct, 27 December. hahaha another thing in common :P haha okay i will but i warn you, i can't upload stuff from my phone so i put only stuff from my computer on it haha ^.^ hey i never mention spanish hahaha. no matter. haha you speak of it like it was an honour haha well it actually is a long story so if you have some time and peace to listen then i'll tell you the whole story but in a crack,, my stepfather never accepted me like his step-son. i am misused and be knocked down. that the reason i begon doing kung fu in the first place :P haha well my mother never noticed untill one day me and my father where fighting in the living room. thats when it all started :P my mother came behind all what happened to me and like a mother should do (no offence to you or anyone else) she protect her son (wow now im talking like i'm a kid...) and moved out with me.. my brothers by the way, he did accept... so they see both mother and father. well for over a few years i will welcome ya into a winter world ^.^ (well if you wanna :P) and sure i'll come to greece!! anytime. haha tell me by then where i should go and i'll be there ^.^(i love travelling XD) yeah i found myself really guilty.. haha but to tell a little secret, i call most people i like dear, darling and words like that XD but if you don't wanna. okay i won't ^.^ 1 = een XD 2 = twee 3= drie 4= vier 5 = vijf 6 = zes 7 = zeven (say zeeven) 8 = acht (say agt) 9 = negen (say neegen) 10 = tien (like ten in english but then with instead of the E insert a Y) good luck ^.^ Emielheppe 21:50, November 26, 2011 (UTC) this message is pretty long..... i write long emails too,i know its annoying but okay i know im saying this right out of the blue but your pic of olivia holt is so pretty!! i love it! and thanks for the blog "'urgent'''!" because somebody on wikia started congrajulating everyone right in the middle of a random wikia page! its so annoying when people do that! i hope everyone will read your blog,so whoever does/did that will stop right away.... you dont kno how frustating it is for someone to randomly write "Thanks everyon for your great support here! blablabla......" on Kim Crawford (the real character on kickin it) while i was doing a research project! we were suppose to make a presentation on our favourite character/person/rock star whatever..anyone and talk about them.. i chose kim because she's a cool butt-kicking blonde who's not just some little priss!! but weho wrote those really random messages in EVERY WIKIA PAGE I WENT ON,really got on my nerves..... i couldnt find the right information because people goofed on the page,so i went on wikipedia... okay so bye and im not mad at you or anyone,im just stating my opinion (which is strongly expressed) PS-again: olivia holt's pic is so pretty!! she's my fave actress now! i hope there's a new christmas special episde! i love those! yeah so.. bye it now looks like you feel bad about it, don't be!! December is the Best month of the year. well at least that's what i think hahaha. yeah i was talking to some spanish girl who has learnd me a thing or two.. bet seriously,, spanish is like chinese to me XD and indeed i want to learn italian too haha, but firs i'll focus myself on your language! ^.^ haha yeah well i had a hard childhood... couse of him.... but thats obvious right XD yeah i bet ya he hit me! but when i learned to defend myself, i was stronger as he was so he treat me an other way. so he vituperates me, while hitting. my mother found us fighting like that in the living room.. (awkward?:P) so i can say i'm pretty good at kung fu these days :P ehh when does this start... i think when i was 5? maybe 6? til my 17th. pretty long after all.. but my brothers don't know anything of it... haha okay then! you have to play my guide and show me everything around there :P while i show The Hague (Den Haag) the Westland ('t Westland) and of course Amsterdam XD well haha you should believe me when i say it also at boy's (only they know me :P) HEY i don't think you're regular you know. i told you like a thousand times haha well no matter :P haha you know the Tria and Drie are almost the same. haha well that's a relief :P hey when do i have to make my first test?? :P Emielheppe 00:52, November 27, 2011 (UTC) YOU HATE YOU'RE BIRTHDAY?!?! yeah het huis anubis is indeed a dutch serie but overplayd in english. even though in Dutch its funnier to watch :D tes i was 5 and my mother didn't noticed a bit :P so when she noticed, it indeed really hurt her, and in a month we had a new huis :P such a jerk... haha i know on you're age ^.^ (no offence or anything) but like you said as well, i will visit greece "some day"what mean you're allowed to invite me haha ;-) and i will do the same :P why would she kill you if you're fine with it? i mean my mother knows almost everything and like it when i heve friends all over Europe :P. (have also a yought friend in the czesk republic, and a friend in sweden and e few in spain, and you of course XD) hey are you getting the dutch G already? i know it is difficult but in the netherlands we understand the english G as well but we like the one of us more :P i've got a little song in dutch spoken, i like that song haha. the artist is an legend in the netherlands but is born in italy. he's called Marco borsato. haha i think. dromen zijn bedrog (it means letterly translated, dreams mostly cheating) about the test, you can test me over msn :P that way i can't speek XD and you can test my speed :P haha yeah it's a bit weird but i don't care my dear :P (kiddin) Emielheppe 10:56, November 27, 2011 (UTC)